


light in the mist

by Cassidyxx



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Suspension, dom!annelister, if fetlife had a tinder version au, kinkysex, pornwithoutplot, seriously read the tags, sub!annwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: Ann and Anne meet on a bdsm dating app, fun times ensue.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written for this fandom before but I just watched the show and it was amazing, so here's some porn. If bdsm bothers you then id skip this one. I am SO here for dom Anne lister.

Ann hadn’t set out with the intentions to end up like this today. Trussed up and naked, lifted above the floor in some soft rope was in no way how she had envisioned the day going. Yet here she was, legs spread, ankles tied to her thighs and arms behind her back, open and exposed. 

“Wow, you look even prettier like this than I had imagined you would” 

Ann tried to lift her head to see more of the mysterious woman she had went looking for online but the goddess like woman managed to stay behind her and out of view. 

“Strung up and hanging from my ceiling. You know, when I first read your message and looked at your profile, I didn’t believe you were real.” 

Ann laughed a little at that, she was sure this woman received multiple messages every day from people, well women since it specifically stated she was a lesbian dominant only and she seriously doubted she was the most attractive girl to contact her. Not that she didn’t find herself attractive, she knew she was pretty, but this woman seemed otherworldly, and entirely out of her league. 

“Honestly, I was hesitant at first” Ann felt the tip of a fingernail dragging up the inside of her ankle, it lingered there for a moment, then went higher, slowly making its way around her knee and up the inside of her thigh. Ann wasn’t sure if she should respond or just keep quiet, opting for the latter as her breathing quickened. 

“You came off as so innocent, so naïve to this type of pleasure” the finger fell away from her skin and Ann couldn’t help the whine that escaped her lips from the loss of contact. 

“None of that” A hard slap to her ass startled Ann, making her eyes go wide and her heartrate pick up. 

“I told you, I like obedient girls who take what I give them. What’s my name pretty girl?” 

“Anne, mistress Anne” Ann corrected quickly, remembering the feel of the woman's palm against her ass. 

“Good girl, you’re learning fast” Anne moved to the front of the girl, standing right in front of her face she slipped her hand under Ann’s chin and guided her head up as far as it would go, making eye contact with the pretty sub she had under her thumb. There was something about her, it wasn’t the innocence that oozed from her or the way she came off as fragile, the girl had an enigma about her. She had already decided this wouldn’t be a one and done fling if Ann felt the same. She surely hoped she would. 

“I'm going to make you feel so good” Anne stepped between Ann’s legs, this time there was no teasing. Running her fingers directly through the girl's folds, her arousal was evident, and Anne couldn’t help the moan that slipped through her lips, she was soaked, her thighs were trembling, and she was desperate for Anne’s touch. 

Anne stepped back and over to the table where she had things set up, the toys she had picked out before Ann had arrived. Anne lister wasn’t one to make up her scenes as she went, everything was thought out and wrote down beforehand. Looking over the toys she decides on a medium sized dildo, pushing it through the ring on the harness attached to her hips and grabs the pair of clover clamps on her way back to Ann. 

“Do you know what these are, Ann?” Anne asks, holding the mean looking nipple clamps out in front of her. 

Ann lifts her head and looks up, a shiver rolling through her when she sees what Anne has planned for her. 

“Yes, mistress” 

“Has anyone ever had the pleasure of putting them on you?” 

“No, mistress Anne” 

Anne smirks at the use of her name, bending down she sets the clamps down and uses her fingers to pinch Ann’s nipples. They’re already stiff and Anne loves the little noises she hears escaping from Anns lips, she picks the clamps up and opens one, sliding it into place over Anns nipple, she lets go and the way she can see Anns body tense from the pain shoots arousal all through her body. 

Anne leans up and kisses her, its slow and works in distracting Ann as she finishes attaching the other clamp. As she stands up, she grins and claps her hands together. 

“Well, you look just perfect now” Anne admires her for a moment more before walking back between her legs. 

“If you don’t like something Ann, remember just say stop and I will” Anne positions herself between the girl's legs and lines her strap on up with her cunt, runs her hands up Ann’s sides over the ropes and pushes into her. 

Ann had never felt anything as intense as what Anne’s putting her through. Her nipples hurt, the chain dangling down rocking back and forth as Anne slowly works into her with the strap on that feels huge. She’s hyper aware of the way the older woman grips her waist and uses her own body and the ropes suspending her to push into her further. 

“How does it feel, hmm?” Anne asks, keeping a slower pace as she relishes in the noises Ann isn’t even trying to conceal. 

“Go..good...” Ann stutters out, unable to focus on anything but the sensations. The pain from her nipples mixed with the pleasure of Anne’s strap sliding in and out of her is already pushing her close to a release and she doesn’t want that, not yet. She doesn’t want her experience with this woman to end. 

Anne smirks and picks up the pace, Ann is so wet between her legs that she moves easily inside her with no friction. She knows the girl will have bruises on her hips tomorrow from the grip she has on her, the thought of her marks on Ann’s skin makes her own arousal even more evident. Anne reaches underneath her and finds Ann’s clit, rubbing her fingers in tight circles right over the sensitive little nub. She can’t help but think how she’d like to see Ann with a clit clamp attached to those pretty nipple clamps too. Next time maybe. 

Ann can’t help how fast her orgasm rushes over her, the second she feels Anne’s fingers find her clit she knows she isn’t going to be able to hold back. Her body goes rigid and she wishes she had something to bite into other than her own lip. Anne slows, feeling the girl's cunt constricting her and making it impossible to move. Normally she’d want her sub to ask her permission to come, but this is their first time together, so she lets it slide. 

Anne stops moving but stays deep inside her, she leans over Ann’s back kissing every inch of skin she can reach as the girl comes down. 

Reluctantly, she pulls out and looks down to see how covered in Ann’s arousal she is. She unhooks the harness from around her waist and lets it fall to the ground, then steps around to the pulley on the rope harness that’s holding Ann in the air. She lowers her down easy, no doubt causing some pain to her nipples when she touches the floor, still wearing the pretty clover clamps. Anne makes quick work of the ropes that are binding Ann, she's certainly no novice at rope work. When she’s free she sits back and pulls Ann into her lap, back against her front. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Hmm, I'm more than okay” Ann whispers, enjoying the feel of the older woman against her back. Her nipples are still in pain though and she wonders why Anne hasn’t removed them yet. 

“My nipples hurt, mistress” Ann says, trying to look back at Anne. 

Anne just laughs and brings her hands up to play with the clamps, she knows taking them off right now would hurt like hell so she lowers one hand down between Ann’s legs, they part instantly for her and she smirks against Ann’s back at how ready and wanting this girl seems to be for her. 

“I love how responsive you are for me, are you always this way or is this all for me?” Anne asks as she slides her fingers though Ann, there’s new wetness there and Anne focuses on her clit, rubbing in hard little circles. Anne sees the girl about to try to answer and that’s when she releases one of the clamps with her other hand. Ann jerks forward, the blood rushing back into her nipple downright hurts and she grips onto Anne’s legs, digging her nails in but the rush is over just like that and the pleasure from Anne’s fingers between her legs comes back to the forefront. 

“One more to go” Anne whispers, moving her fingers quicker as Ann pushes into them. 

This time Anne plans it perfectly, right as Ann throws her head back and her body pulses, she removes the other clamp and holds the girl down, her fingers slowing their strokes as she watches her ride out the sensations. 

“Good girl, such a good girl for me” Anne soothes, she kisses Ann’s neck and the back of her shoulder, waiting for her to come back to herself. She always gets a tiny bit of guilt at this part in scenes, like maybe she messed something up or took something too far, she pushes the thoughts away and leans forward, checking to make sure Ann is okay. 

“That was...wow, I've never felt anything like that” Ann finds her words and looks back at Anne, she doesn’t wait for her to say anything back just pushes her lips against the older woman’s, kissing her like she’s never kissed anyone. 

“Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” Ann asks, her face turning a deep shade of red. 

“Maybe next time, plus you already made me feel good” Anne starts to withdraw, going to stand up and help Ann to her feet. As much as she’d love to stay there with Ann all day, she had a company to attend to and the men in her line of work don’t like to be kept waiting. 

“I’ve got to get ready for a meeting, but you can stay here as long as you want, Thomas will drive you home when you’re ready to leave” Anne says, pulling on her black silk robe and tying it around the waist. 

Ann gathers her clothes and nods, blushing as she puts them on. ‘ridiculous’ she thinks to herself, being shy after what Miss Lister just did to her for the better part of the morning seems silly.  
Anne watches her dress, admiring how beautiful she looks even when doing something so menial like putting clothes on. 

“Is this something you’d want to do again?” 

Ann stops tying her shoes when she hears the other woman speak, a sense of relief washing over her when she realizes Anne might want to see her again too. 

“Do you?” 

Anne grins and stalks forward, wraps her arms around Ann and pulls her close as she kisses her, long and passionate, biting her lip and pulling back with one last peck. 

“I really do” Anne adds as she lets go of Anns hands. 

“I'd like that”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write a few more chapters of this, enjoy

**When can I see you again?**

Four hours later and she still hasn’t replied, she stares at the message on her phone, thinking of a thousand different things she could say back but she’s overthinking it and nothing sounds right to her. 

_‘Now? I need you_ ’ 

‘No too desperate’ Ann thinks 

_‘I’m free whenever you are’_

‘Ugh even worse, at least sound like you have a busy life’ 

Ann turns her phone over, still staring at the screen unsure of what to say. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her, about the way she made her feel, the things she did to her, the constant state of turned on that she’d been feeling was making her everyday life harder too. 

**What about tonight? My place at 8?**

The second message comes in and Ann feels the relief wash over her, Anne’s place at 8 it is. 

**I’ll be there**  
~   
Ann can’t control the butterflies that have settled low in her stomach, she’s sitting in the back of the car that Anne had sent for her. She tried to refuse but Anne had insisted and she seemed like the type who didn’t take no for an answer when it came to her generosity. 

They pulled up in front of the large townhouse, old with splashes of modern worked into it. It really was a gorgeous, only slightly over the top place. Thomas opened the car door and motioned to the front entrance, letting her know that Anne was inside and waiting for her. 

Walking through the front door she glances around but doesn’t see Anne, she’s unsure where to go and just stands there in the hallway. It’s not a second later that a pair of strong firm arms wrap around her waist and pull her back forcefully against a lithe toned body. 

“I've missed you” Anne says, running her nose through the curls that fall around Ann’s face, finding her neck she drags her tongue along her skin, then bites down gently but enough that she can feel the shivers that run through the other woman’s body. 

Ann stands there, unable to make her body move or her mouth talk. Anne disarms her in all the best ways and she’s thoroughly in love with the way Anne’s hands and lips feel on her body. 

“I’ve got an idea of what I want to do to you tonight, I know we’ve talked about limits and such but I'm going to need a verbal yes for this” Anne speaks, clear and direct, wanting to make sure Ann understands that she has the final say over what they do and don’t do. 

“What do you want to do?” Ann asks, mostly curious but a bit nervous. 

Anne unwraps her arms and runs her hands down Ann’s sides, and then moves them back and grips her ass tight. Ann gasps, loving how rough Anne is with her, never treating her like she’s some fragile thing that might break. 

“I want to touch you here, I want to start getting you ready” Anne whispers, hands massaging Ann’s ass, she moves her hands further down, pulling the edge of Ann’s skirt up as she goes. Her hands meet the soft flesh underneath and Anne groans at the knowledge that Ann has skipped wearing any underwear. 

Ann swallows the lump in her throat, she thinks she knows what Anne means but she also wants to hear her say it. 

“Ready for what?” 

Anne grins and spins her around, letting her skirt fall back down. 

“I want to fuck you in the ass” Anne says, making eye contact and grinning, it’s not often she’s vulgar but Ann’s reaction is worth it. 

Ann’s face goes bloodshot, she knows because she can feel it and her hands fly to cover it. 

“oh, darling don’t hide from me, I love seeing how red you go” Anne says, laughing a bit as she pulls Ann’s hands away from her face. 

“Is that something you think you’d like to try” 

“I’ve never...nobody has ever touched me...there” Ann still feels embarrassed talking about this, but she can’t deny she’s always been curious. 

“Well, I'd like to be the first” Anne says 

“Okay, let’s try it” Ann says as she bites her bottom lip 

Anne grabs her hand and pulls her up the spiral staircase, leading Ann up to her bedroom. 

Ann follows quickly, the older woman is one hell of a fast walker and she’s half out of breath by the time they make it to the ornate bedroom. Anne wastes no time pushing her onto the bed and getting her lips on Ann's. It’s all smiles and heavy breathing, Anne is proficient at getting girls naked and Ann is left in nothing but her skirt after a few minutes. She goes to push it down but Anne grabs her hands and shakes her head. 

“Leave it on” She instructs, leaning back and thinking about how she wants Ann. 

“Flip over for me” 

Ann flips onto her belly, the amount of anxious excitement she feels has her dripping, she thinks there’s nothing she wouldn’t try with Anne at least once. 

Anne returns from the closet, having grabbed some things they’d need and lays them out on the bed. 

“Remember Ann, stop is all you need to say if anything is too much. and no mistress tonight, I'm just Anne” Ann turns her head and smiles at Anne, letting her know she trusts her. 

Anne stalks up to the bed and grabs Ann’s ankles, she pulls her down enough to where her torso is bent over the bed, ass up in the air. The floral skirt she’s wearing gets pushed up around her waist and out of the way, Anne can’t help but love the visual of a woman with her skirt trussed up, open and waiting for her. 

She kneels and caresses Ann’s ass before she runs her fingers through the girl's arousal, she’s psychically dripping onto Anne’s hardwood floors and the sight is enough to make Anne lose her mind. 

“You’re dripping onto my floors Ann, I think something has you very bothered” Anne finds her clit, makes a few small circles before moving down and slipping a finger into her. Ann can’t help the way she keeps subconsciously moving her hips, trying to get more of Anne’s finger inside her. 

“Stop that” Anne’s voice is stern, and Ann isn’t sure why she’s surprised when she feels the hard slap against her ass. It makes her clench harder around Anne’s finger, she wants more, needs more. 

Anne adds another finger and slaps her ass in the same spot with her free hand, three times in quick succession. She’s starting to think Ann could come from this alone, the girl is so reactive and sensitive, and Anne is loving it. She knows Ann is close, so she pulls out completely and grabs the lube she had set out, Ann’s whining but Anne doesn’t correct her. 

_She won’t be whining for long._

She spreads Ann’s cheeks apart, holding them open with one hand as she applies a generous amount of lube, in her mind it’s better to have too much than not enough, especially with someone who’s never done this before. The last thing she wanted to do was make Ann’s first experience a bad one. 

She caps the lube and runs a finger over her most private place, the way Ann’s entire body tenses and her breath catches pleases Anne. With her free hand she finds Ann’s clit and circles it as she starts to push her index finger against her rosebud, at first she has no luck but the more she rubs at Anns clit the more she relaxes and slowly her finger slides in to the first knuckle. Only about an inch is inside but Ann is already grabbing at the sheets and trying to push herself up, away from the intrusion.   
“Ann, you’re okay. Just relax” Anne soothes her, as she continues to push in. Soon her entire finger is inside and she’s stopped moving. Giving the girl a bit of time to adjust. 

Ann doesn’t say anything, she isn’t sure she can speak at all right now. With Anne’s finger in her ass and another working on her clit she’s at a loss. All she knows is that it feels good and she wants more. She wants Anne to move and fuck her. 

“You can move, I'm okay” Ann manages to say, it’s not a second later that she feels the finger being pulled back out again, then pushed back in. The hint of pain she had felt was fading and all that was left was pleasure. 

Anne moves her finger from her clit to her entrance, circling there before pushing inside, it’s a bit of an awkward angle but she can feel her other finger through the thin layer of skin and she’s so aroused she can feel the wetness in her pants. She wants to add another finger in Ann’s ass but worries it might be too much for Ann. The girl is writhing against her fingers, pushing back trying to get more friction desperately so she adds another in her sex instead. 

“You’re such a good girl, letting me touch you like this, see you like this” Anne taunts, knowing how it affects her. 

“Please...please Anne, I need to come” Ann says, a bit breathless, Anne wishes she could see her face right now but the view she has is more than pleasing. 

Anne picks up the pace, pushing inside of both holes faster, she’s loosened her up a bit now and it’s easy to glide in and out. She decides Ann has begged enough and pulls her two fingers out of her cunt, she slaps her another three times right on top of her clit and as if on cue, Ann bucks back and squeezes her legs together. 

Ann comes hard. 

So hard that the emotions overwhelm her, and she starts to cry. 

Anne’s just pulled out of her when she hears the sniffles and immediately, she knows what’s happening. 

Ann is getting her first taste of sub drop. 

Anne having the experience to know what’s going on just quickly goes to the bathroom, washes her hands and returns promptly. She shoves the lube and the few toys they hadn’t used into the floor and pulls at Ann’s arms, at first Ann tries to hide her face and resist, not wanting Anne to think she was hurt or weak. 

“Come here Ann” Anne says, her voice sounds stern but concerned and Ann allows herself to be pulled up the bed, her skirt falling over her sore ass as she goes. 

Next thing she knows she’s sobbing into Anne’s neck as she’s holding her tight, the last thing she ever expected was this woman to show her this kind of affection. They were just having kinky sex. Right? Anne’s profile had said she had no time for anything other than a mutual fuck buddy understanding and Ann had assumed nothing would change. 

“You’re experiencing something called sub drop, it can be scary and a lot for first timers, and sometimes you’ll need aftercare. That’s my job. I should have explained this part before starting this with you, and that’s my fault. There may also be times where you want me to leave you alone” Anne says, stroking her hair back and wiping the tears away from her face. 

“I don’t think I'm ever going to want that” Ann sniffles, imagining she’d be much more upset if Anne had left her alone after that experience. 

“Well, either way we communicate, you tell me what you want, before and after anything we do, understand?” Anne says as Ann lays her head in her lap, she’s already feeling better, but she wants to sleep the rest of the weird feeling away. 

“I still didn’t get to please you” Ann mumbles, half coherent and Anne can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. 

“Next time, I'm going to ride that pretty face of yours” Anne tells her, leaning back against the headboard and thinking about what the hell she went and got herself into. 

This girl really manages to unhinge her, every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> (obv. two people just getting together for something like this probably wouldn't start with suspension but this is a fan fic so they did) love gj too? talk to me at evercassidy on tumblr.


End file.
